Fantendo Football League
Fantendo Football League (aka Fantendo Soccer League, F.F.L., or Fantendo Footy League) is a Football (soccer) league, contested by 11 teams. It's possible, if peeps take interest, that there could be two leagues, the winner of each league playing each other. Teams If you want to enter a team please ask me. The league appeared in Flame Football 2011. List of Players see this Seasons *Season 1 **Season 1 Fixtures **Season 1 Stats *Season 2 **Season 2 Fixtures **Season 2 Stats Sponsorship *2010-13 - Fantendo (None - Fantendo Football League) Club Sponsors *Team Flame-Scotland (Sponsored by Flame Games & Flame TV) *FC PushoPoké (Sponsored by APIM Group, Inc.) *Illogical FC (Sponsored by Twenty-Second Choice) *Lios Lions (Sponsored by Steli Entertainment) *Team Nook (Sponsored by Bomb Productions Games) *Team Nutty (Sponsored by Jet, Inc.) *Royal Halfblood (Sponsored by Hybrid Co.) File:FTV Logo.gif|Flame TV File:Bomberry.png|Bomb Productions Games File:Steli Logo.png|Steli Entertainment File:Hybrid2.png|Hybrid Co. TV Rights *Fantendo Sports Show (2009-present) (colour = orange) **Fantendo Football League Show (Highlights) (2010 - present) *F.F.L. Mega Match (2010-present) (colour = yellow) *Vaccum TV (2010 - present) (colour = silver) *Hybrid Channel (2011 - present) (colour = green) Images also see: this File:Logo.png|Fantendo Logo - Used a sleeve patches File:Fantendo Logo Orange.png|Fantendo Logo, with Orange Boarder - Used as sleeve patches Kits File:FlameScotlandHome.png|Team Flame-Scotland Home Kit File:Steel ML 1.png|Team Steel Home Kit File:Teamnutty.jpg|Team Nutty Home Kit File:MFCkits.png|Moose FC Home & Away Kits Team Nook kit.png|Team Nook Home Kit File:TLL1.png|Home Kit for Team Lios Lions F.C File:Crimson_Dark_Uniform.png|Team Crimson Dark Home Kit Attire1.png|Royal Atlantica's Homekit History *The league was created by Clyde1998 and Metal Locked & Clyde1998 joined the league - with a friendly match 2 January 2010 *Season 1 started on 15 January 2010 with 10 teams (Steel, Flame-Scotland, Lios Lions, Moose, Freaky, Tone, Illogical, PushoPoké, Nook & Nutty) *Season 1 was won by Steel - beating rivals Flame-Scotland to the title. *Season 2 had six new teams. (Genetic, Dark Red Royals, Shelled, Waves, Mega-Bus and Royal Atlantica). *Season 3 will have two new teams - Doodleland Dodgers and Sew'n. Trivia *First Game - Team Flame-Scotland v Team Freaky *First Goal - Clyde - Team Flame Scotland *First Booking - Baby Wario *First Red Card - *Most Bookings - Team Freaky (1) *Most Red Cards - *Most Goals (per Player) - Clyde (3) *Most Games - players for Team Flame Scotland, Team Freaky (1) *Most Goals (per Team) - Team Flame Scotland, Team Freaky (4) Poll If you need any help on rules to answer the questions, please ask me. Which Team Are You Supporting? Team Steel Team Flame-Scotland Team Lios Lions Moose FC Team Freaky Team Tone Illogical FC FC PushoPoké Team Nook Team Nutty Which Team Do You Think Will Win The League? Team Steel Team Flame-Scotland Team Lios Lions Moose FC Team Freaky Team Tone Illogical FC FC PushoPoké Team Nook Team Nutty Who Will Be The Best Scorers? Team Steel Team Flame-Scotland Team Lios Lions Moose FC Team Freaky Team Tone Illogical FC FC PushoPoké Team Nook Team Nutty Who Will Have The Best Defence? Team Steel Team Flame-Scotland Team Lios Lions Moose FC Team Freaky Team Tone Illogical FC FC PushoPoké Team Nook Team Nutty How Much Do You Rate The League? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Should we play real teams? Yes Maybe, Later On... No Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Events Category:User:Clyde1998